Running Mates
by SageK
Summary: When Blaine Anderson becomes the Democratic nominee for the presidency, he has to pick a VP. A Glee/West Wing fusion. Inspired by: jazzypizzaz who posted about a Blam/West Wing Crossover back in October
"With great humility and gratitude, I accept your nomination for presidency of the United States of America!"

On the television, CNN, CSPAN, Fox News, MSNBC & countless other news networks were replaying the acceptance speech Blaine, newly minted Democratic Party Nominee, had given a little over an hour ago. His opponent, Brittany S. Pierce, had conceded gracefully, even joined in the celebration in the grand hall. She had actually pulled Blaine onto the dance floor to the delight of everyone, before he began circling the room, thanking people and shaking hands.

He had excused himself a short time ago to head back to the stateroom his campaign staff was using as a base of operations. Senior members of the campaign were there, having their own, exhausted celebration.

"We need to talk about a Vice President," Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine's campaign chairperson, said, eyes bright despite the late hour.

"We've needed to talk about a VP for weeks now," Wes pointed out, earning nods from around the room.

From his position sitting on the floor by the coffee table, David added, "We've drawn up a list of suggestions. How do you feel about Rachel Berry? I was going to suggest Elliott Gilbert, but spreading out the demographic a bit would be ideal."

"Rachel Berry is spreading out the demographic?" Unique Adams asked, rolling her eyes. "I thought the vice president was supposed to be likable."

"Holly Holliday," Trent tossed out there with a nod. "Everyone likes her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Sam Evans," Blaine said, looking around ar puzzled eyes turned toward him. "Junior Senator from Kentucky. First Democrat to be elected in his district in this century."

Though the political arena had changed following the 2016 election of Sanders/Clinton and the 8 years they had spent in office, there were still some partisan dynamics in parts of the country. A large number of the far right leaning old guard politicians had retired in the last decade and they had been replaced by more moderate individuals.

Kentucky's Senior Senator Rand Paul was not one of them. He was still championing conservative ideals and had officially joined the Tea Party a few years back instead of just supporting their ideas as a republican. Next to his antics, Sam Evans was often overlooked.

Blaine himself hadn't really heard of the other man until a few months ago, when she and Brittany had been having a conversation. In passing, she had mentioned thinking Sam would be a good running mate for Blaine. He hadn't taken her seriously, but he had decided on a whim to look into the other man's records.

At 35, Sam was Blaine's age, barely old enough to run for President. The blonde man was a former high school football coach who had apparently entered politics about 10 years earlier when it became clear that no one was going to oppose the incumbent congressman in his district, an older man who had held the position for the past 30 years and was known for being entrenched in his antiquated views.

Seriously, there had been a scandal when he demanded the women who worked in his office wear "Modest skirts instead of trousers like feminazis". That sort of viewpoint appealed to a very small percentage of voters and Sam had won in a landslide. After a very positive term in congress, he had been tapped to run for Senator and again had taken the post, all while maintaining his man of the people appeal.

It was something Blaine had never quite managed to do that, to have that populus appeal. Sure, he was well liked, that much was clear given that he had been elected to public office several times and now had the party's nomination, but he had never been seen as an everyday sort of guy.

When Blaine had been born, his father was already a Massachusetts State Senator. He had lived in a Beacon Hill townhouse, summered on Martha's Vineyard and attended all the best schools. His father's family had been involved in state and local politics for generations and it was always assumed that Blaine and his older brother, Cooper, would do the same. While Cooper had been happy with a Mayoral title, Blaine had set his sights a bit higher. Congress, then Governor of Massachusetts and now running for the Presidency.

Even if he didn't win this time, given his age, he'd have another shot.

"Evans?" Thad asked, face crumpling in confusion. "Is he the one whose pet Serval caused a minor scandal by eating someone's chihuahua?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, that was Evers from California. Evans is the one that's been seen on blockades, trying to keep those WBC douchenozzels away from funerals. I haven't heard much about him, but never heard anything bad."

Nodding, Blaine said, "Someone get in touch with Evans's people. I want a sit down with him ASAP."

TBC…...


End file.
